The Game of Obsession
by darkangel9314
Summary: After Elena's husband cheats on her, she decides to make a change in her life and begin her new job as a public school teacher, but when one of her younger students shows an extreme attraction to her she doesn't know how to react. Will Elena rise above and do the right thing. Or is this student in her class a little less innocent then he seems?
1. Chapter 1

The Game of Obsession

Chapter 1

If there was something Elena Gilbert hated more it was packing up her ex-husbands shit. After all why should she be punished, because he cheated on her with her best friend. Elena sighed as she finished the last of the packing and looked out of her window. She just wanted everything to be back to normal. Espicially since tomorrow was her first day of teaching.

She sighed and picked up her cellphone to call Damon. It had been a while since she talked to him, but he had to come pick up the rest of his stuff.

"Elena. Is that you?" he said finally picking up his phone.

"Of course it's me. You knew this day would come eventually."

"Elena' I'm so sorry. Please just hear me out."

"The time for explanations is over Damon. I just need you to hurry over here and grab your shit from my house. I have an early teaching job tomorrow and I need my rest."

"Please Elena-"

"I'll see you in twenty minutes." she said hanging up the phone and dropping it.

Elena put her head in her hands as she started to cry. She really didn't want to do this, but she had no other choice. He had cheated on her and she would not stand for that. She exhaled wiping away her tears as she heard a knock on the door.

Elena opened it and let Damon into the house they once shared.

"Elena, can we please talk about it?" he said.

"There's nothing to talk about Damon. Just get your shit and get out."

Damon nodded as he collected his stuff. Before he left he turned to her. She tried to advert her eyes, but there was something about Damon that just made her look.

"I'm not giving up on us Elena."

"You already did." she said turning around.

It sounded like forever until she heard the door slam. She went to it and put her back against it crying. She felt as if she couldn't breath. She just hoped that this would be the most difficult part and hopefully it was all smooth sailing from her. Unfortunately that never happened.


	2. Chapter 2

The Game of Obsession

Chapter 2

Elena wiped off the dusty desk as she wrote her name on the chalkboard. It was twenty minutes before her very first class ever and she couldn't be any more nervous. The only time she had been this flabbergasted was when she found Damon cheating on her. It was the toughest day of her life and she remembered every single detail of the betrayal.

Elena had started the day out like any other day. She was in her college class listening to a boring lecture. All she wanted to do was go back to her husband. Well at least when she got home she could show him how much she really missed him. She got excited just thinking about it.

When she got to his office, she found him on his desk with none other than Bonnie Bennett. She inhaled as Damon looked straight into her eyes. He sat up quickly knocking Bonnie off the desk.

"Elena. I'm so sorry. I-I-"

"Just don't- We're over."

Elena exited the office with tears in her eyes.

Elena sighed as she looked around the classroom coming back to the present once more. She looked at the clock. Only five minutes left to go. She sat down at her desk and waited for her students to flood into her room. She was surprised to see that she had at least thirty students for her creative writing elective, but thirty was better than no students at all.

It was time. Time to show them what she had. Even if it was a total disaster.


	3. Chapter 3

The Game of Obsession

Chapter 3

"Hello class, My name is Ms. Gilbert and I will be your English teacher for the semester. I thought we would get to know each other today and go over the syllabus before we start everything else. So who would like to start the introductions."

The class was silent as they sat looking at her. She had to admit it was a little bit intimidating but she refused to back down from this.

"Okay. I guess I'll just call on someone. Let's see."

Elena picked up her rooster and went through the names as every student shared something about themselves them she got to a student named Chad that seemed almost a little too eager to share some news with her.

"Hey my name is Chad and I have to admit that the new English teacher is the hottest thing i've ever laid eyes on."

"Chad, that's really inappropriate."

"Just an observation ms. Gilbert."

Elena sighed as she called on other students. What was with these horny teen aged boys she just knew one thing that she wouldn't let him get away with this.


	4. Chapter 4

The Game of Obsession

Chapter 4

Elena taped her fingers against her hardwood desk as she waited for class to be dismissed. She still had what Chad said in her mind and she wanted to talk to him about it. So when the bell rang she called out to Chad causing him to come to a halt and look at her as she if she were something to be desired. She needed it to stop and she needed it to stop right away. She was just barely getting used to this job and she didn't need the set back. She gestured him to take a seat and he did so sitting down from the seat across from her waiting for her to speak.

"Hello Chad I was wondering if you knew why I called you here today."

"I don't know Ms. Gilbert what am I doing here?"

"I would like for you to know that what you said in class today was inappropriate and I would like for you to be aware of that."

"In what matter was anything I said offensive today Ms. Gilbert?"

Elena gave him a stern look wondering if he was joking, but when he didn't answer she knew that he was serious.

"I was talking about when you called me hot. I know you're a teenage boy and your hormones are out of wack but that doesn't mean you could be inappropriate during class and distract other students. I don't want anything to derail your education. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly. I sincerely apologize Ms. Gilbert. I had no clue that what I did offended you and I promise to try not to do it again."

"Thank you Chad I appreciate it."

Chad smiled getting out of the chair and heading towards the door before stopping to smile at her.

"You're welcome Ms. Gilbert, I hope you have a nice day."

"You too chad."

He smiled before he left her to her work.


End file.
